


Dripping

by Nimbafuu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock was always so lively, so active in the shower. Jim had wondered for a long time if it was because he had a thing for water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping

Jim grinned at his reflection, pleased with the amount of water falling from his limbs.

He stepped out into Spock's quarters, extremely pleased with the double-take of his Vulcan lover. Spock was always so lively, so active in the shower. Jim had wondered for a long time if it was because he had a thing for water. From the looks of it, he'd hit the nail on the head.

" _Jim_." He chuckled, slowly making his way to the tense man on their bed. Spock always growled like that when he was about to lose his precious control.

"Yes, love? See something you like?" Faster than he could keep up with, damn Vulcan's and their speed, he was yanked onto the bed and pinned under his lover. His very aroused lover.

The soft growl in Jim's ear let him know just how much Spock loved the droplets of water sliding down his naked body. He could almost feel the burning trail of Spock's gaze following every drop of water. Spock pulled him up, enough for him to lean back on his arms. The new angle let the droplets fall faster, creating patterns on Jim's chest that he was sure Spock would have memorized. He grinned when Spock lowered himself to trace those patterns with his lips.

The light, loving kisses to his torso had Jim sighing in delight. Every touch Spock left on his body had him waiting eagerly for more. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the bed. He felt Spock's hot breath on his abdomen, before a tongue started caressing the skin.

Jim groaned when Spock finally went lower, wrapping his damn talented mouth around his hardened length. He bucked his hips up, gasping as Spock allowed him to slip further into his mouth. He felt the tip of his length hit the back of his lover's mouth and groaned, unable to stop his legs from quivering.

"Spock!" God he loved it when the Vulcan took him all the way in. Jim himself had a very sensitive gag reflex, so he wasn't nearly as good at this as Spock was. He wished he could be. It was pure heaven every time Spock lowered his mouth on his erection and took him in completely. This was one of the best feelings in the world to him.

He opened his eyes to look down at Spock, smirking at the lust-driven eyes staring back at him. He felt Spock put his tongue to use and let his head fall back again. It felt too good! He never lasted long when Spock did this.

Jim groaned, one of his hands running through the Vulcan's hair. He gently guided Spock when he started to bob his head faster. It wouldn't be long before he released, if he kept doing that thing with his tongue. He moaned, feeling Spock press his tongue hard against the underside and drag it up his length. That was exactly what threatened to crumble his resolve. He looked down again to see an almost smug look on Spock's face. He was only confused for a few seconds, until Spock lowered himself again and did his best to swallow around Jim's length.

He came undone with that, groaning and anchoring Spock to him while he was sent over the edge. Jim smiled, cuddling up to Spock when he laid down next to him. Spock's arms were quick to wrap around his midsection.

"I think next time I should join you in the shower, Jim." He sighed in delight at the feeling of Spock's lips tracing his jaw. His hands roamed the Vulcan's back with gentle pressure. He tilted his head back to look his lover in the eyes, only to see a mischievous glint to them.

He smirked, knowing exactly what was going through the Vulcan's mind.

"And why would that be?" Spock attached himself to his neck, and Jim chuckled at his response. "You dry too quickly." Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

He captured Spock's lips with his own, before taking his hand and leading him to the shower. He didn't have to look back to see the grin on Spock's face.


End file.
